The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Cloud consumers are provided with the capability to develop and deploy complex patterns, topologies, and/or architectures. Challenges may exist, however, in automating the topology development process. For example, system topologies may be based on multiple factors, inputs, and or requirements. Currently, such items are typically utilized to generate a system topology in a manual fashion. Such an implementation may be both inefficient and costly.